Je resterais toujours ta petitesoeur
by SuperLunard
Summary: OS : La guerre est finie, Ginny a perdu un être cher, un frère. Il a laissé tellement de choses derrière lui, dont sa petite soeur qui l'aime tellement. " Tu étais mon grand-frère. Pas l'un de mes grands-frère, non. Mon grand-frère."


Premier OS que j'écris sur des personnages autres que mes Maraudeurs adorés, ici Ginny Weasley.

J'espère que vous apprécierais.

Bisous, bonne lecture.

SuperLunard !

* * *

Tu avais promis de me protéger, de toujours être là pour moi, de me défendre même quand j'avais tort, de me consoler quand j'étais triste, de m'écouter quand j'en avais besoin, de passer du temps avec moi…

Tu m'avais promis toutes ces belles choses quand les temps étaient devenus difficiles pour beaucoup de personnes, quand Harry s'en est allé pour sauver le monde. Je pleurais et tu avais essuyé mes larmes. Tu n'avais pas essayé de me faire rire, tu savais que tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était ta présence réconfortante auprès de moi. Et alors tu m'avais promis tout ça.

Je t'ai toujours vu comme une personne à part entière, pas juste le Fred de George. Tu étais mon grand-frère. Pas l'un de mes grands-frère, non. _Mon_ grand-frère.

J'étais la seule fille des enfants et bien évidemment la plus petite. J'étais donc la typique petite sœur a entré dans les chambres sans avoir frappé avant. La petite sœur qui joue avec leurs jouets sans avoir demandé la permission. La petite sœur qui embête les grands. La petite sœur qui rapporte toutes les bêtises à sa maman. La petite sœur qui pleure quand elle les voit partir pour une nouvelle année.

Oui, j'étais peut-être celle-là mais malgré ma similitude avec toutes ces autres petites filles qui comme moi avaient des grands-frères, j'étais unique en mon genre. Toujours à vous aider quand vous prépariez un coup, à vous couvrir quand maman déboulé dans la cuisine en hurlant après vous, les jumeaux. Toujours à amadouer Percy pour que vous puissiez lui faire l'une de vos nombreuses farces, à me jeter dans les bras de papa en lui disant à quel point je l'aime et qu'il serait gentil s'il me donnait quelque chose que je vous refilé juste après. Toujours à vous ramener des bonbons quand vous étiez punis, à dire à tante Muriel que vous aviez attrapé une maladie contagieuse pour ne pas lui dire bonjour.

Tu vois, j'ai été celle-là pendant 10 ans. Et durant ce temps, j'étais votre préféré à Georges et à toi. Si tu savais comme j'en étais fière… Et je le suis toujours.

Après, nous avons grandi. J'ai pris ma place dans la famille comme parmi notre entourage. Vous, vous étiez toujours les mêmes, toujours aussi fous mais d'une façon plus adulte. Nous n'étions pas plus distants, juste moins ensemble.

7 ans ont passés si vite. Je n'oublierais jamais cette fois où vous avez fait votre plus gros coup pendant ma quatrième année. C'était peut-être la première fois où j'ai ressenti cette foutue de fierté de Gryffondor m'envahir pleinement. Tout le monde qui criait « Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley ! » alors que moi je pensais tout bas « Ce sont mes frères ! ». Vous ne pensiez qu'à être jeunes et libres. Et tu as eu raison de profiter. Puisque maintenant, tout est différent.

Maintenant, tout est fini.  
Maintenant, tu ne peux plus profiter…  
Maintenant, je ressens cette tristesse infinie…  
Maintenant, je pleure et tu n'es pas là pour me consoler.

Si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir plus pensé à tout faire pour que Harry m'accepte que d'être resté votre petite-sœur si embêtante mais si complice avec vous. Je suis sure que j'étais celle qui vous comprenez le mieux.

Désormais je suis juste celle qui pourra consoler Georges du mieux qu'elle pourra.

Tu nous avais promis tant de choses Fred.

Tu avais promis que tu vivrais à jamais. Et tu n'es plus parmi nous…

Tu m'avais promis de toujours être là. Où es-tu maintenant ?

Tu m'avais promis de m'écouter. M'entends-tu alors que je t'ouvre mon cœur ?

Tu avais promis à Georges que vous seriez toujours tous les deux, qu'il ne pouvait pas y en avoir un sans l'autre. Tu l'as laissé seul, Fred.

Tu nous as laissé ! Tous. Tu me manques mais je t'en veux tellement. J'ai eu tort de croire en tes promesses. Tu m'entends Fred ? J'admets avoir eu tort. Alors, où es-tu pour me défendre ?

Tu m'as menti … Et maintenant nous sommes seuls. George, papa, maman, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Ron et moi. Surtout moi. Je me sens plus seule que jamais Fred.

_Reviens-moi._

Fais au moins la dernière chose que tu m'as dite : « Je reviens, fais attention petite sœur ». Puisque moi, je resterais à jamais ta petite-sœur…


End file.
